Survival of the Sickest
by Green Gallant
Summary: Post finale special. Chris has offered up yet another challege for the crew. But this has nothing to do with money. Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Bridget, Owen, Justin, DJ, Heather, Lindsey, LeShawna and Beth must rely on their physical skills to survive
1. Begins Again

_Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first forey into Total Drama Island, I got the idea after watching the post finale special Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. I hope you guys like it. Pairings will likely be canonical. Takes place midseason not all characters will appear in this fic. _

**Survival of the Sickest. **

"You want us to what?!" shouted Courtney.

"Call it an experiment if you will. What I propose is that you guys try and survive on the island a bit longer. There's no cash reward this time around this is merely to see what you guys have honed your survival skills any." Chris replied nonchalant. Duncan grabbed the host by his shirt.

"If you think we're staying on this hell hole of an island any longer you're even crazier than I thought!" he said with gritted teeth.

"Just go along with it dude, I think you guys will like It." he said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now." He threatened. The host pointed over his shoulder.

"That's why." He said.

Looking up Duncan saw a police helicopter hovering above the island. The ex-con released his shirt and muttered.

"Fine." he said as he stepped away.

Little did Duncan know Chef was piloting the chopper and had a blow up Cop at the helm and a cameraman standing right behind them. Chef snickered as he sat in the passenger's seat holding the joystick across from him.

"Now then what we're doing this time around is a little bit different. Like before you'll be split up into teams…of sorts but this time you guys are going to pretend to be superheroes…without the powers." Chris explained the campers looked at each other confused.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Smiled Chris.

"I don't like where this is going." Commented Owen.

"Which one of us does?" asked Duncan.

"I don't know guys, I think it might be fun." Said Beth.

"Yeah fun as in getting us killed!" said Gwen.

"Well we've survived everything he's thrown at us before." Trent offered.

"Yeah besides I'm sure what he has next cant be all that bad. Bring it on Chris!" yelled LaShawna.

"You have no idea." He said under his breath.

"All right guys here's the first challenge." He smiled.

While Chris explained the rules to everyone there was a rustling in the bushes. Harold and Geoff were the first to notice and looked back.

"Eyes forward!" Chris said grabbing their attention.

"Now then…" the rest of the crew didn't notice that something was lurking in the bushes.

"The goal here is to remain standing anyone that falls down is eliminated. Got that?" he asked. The cast muttered their agreement.

"So then what exactly are we suppose to do? I mean how is standing a challenge?" asked Lindsey.

Just then a squad of ninjas jumped out of the bushes surprising everyone. Not surprisingly Chris smiled and backed away without them noticing. The gang quickly backed into a circle as everyone got into defensive stance preparing themselves for the worst.

"Oh man!" Trent said.

"What do we do now?" LaShawna asked.

"Don't you guys get it? This is the challenge!" Duncan said as the ninjas drew nearer.

"Actually I kind of like this, I've wanted to crack some heads for a while." Duncan smiled and pounded his fist into his palm.

From the bushes Chris laughed to himself.

"Na ha ha ha. Ninjas, always a ratings boost." He said rubbing his hands together. Duncan was the first to step forward.

"Think the rest of you guys can take them?" he asked. Everyone else was too scared to answer.

"Oh come on guys I cant do this by myself!" he said.

Eva let out a battle cry breaking rank and ran towards the ninjas. The ex-con smiled.

"That's more like It." he said as he went to take on one on his own.

Dodging a ninja's sword Duncan got the first hit for the team punching the ninja in the face and knocked him back. His team cheered as others started getting braver. Eva had one in a headlock and we're almost certain we heard something snap as the ninja went limp.

"Game on!" Owen yelled, as the portly teen was the next one to enter the battlefield and clotheslined two of the ninjas.

It wasn't long until they started attacking the other campers one swung his sword at Bridgett. Thinking she was done for she closed her eyes but heard the sword catch something. To her surprise Geoff had blocked the attack using his hands and had a look of earnest determination on his face.

"You shall not bro!" he yelled and threw the ninja back before punching him in the face.

The rest of the team was surprised by Geoff's actions, this was certainly a side of him they hadn't seen before and engaged the ninja in combat. The ninja cut through his shirt Geoff grabbed the ninja by his face and forced him to the ground kicking away his sword. The teen then lifted him in the air with one hand and sent the ninja flying.

The scene then cut to the confession booth with Bridgett inside.

"I couldn't believe Geoff did that. That was really brave of him." she said.

"Who knew the guy had it in him?" asked Duncan.

"Geoff's a pretty mellow guy I thought nothing could piss him off. I guess I was wrong, I'm glad he's on our side." Mentioned Gwen.

"Gotta give Geoff props, that's a pretty ballsy thing he did for his girl Bridgett. Wish I could say the same." Added DJ.

While the rest of the ninjas attacked DJ ran for it. Duncan took out another guy and jumped infront of Courtney as they descended upon the team and knocked him out with one punch.

"Thanks but I can handle It." she said. The girl yelled and did a roundhouse kick to the face taking out a ninja on her own.

"So I see." He smiled.

Harold having previous experience with ninjas took out a pair on nunchuks he carried with him while Heather and the rest of the girls ran for their lives. Bridgett and Gwen were the only ones that remained on the battlefield. Trent wasn't having so great a time trying to defend himself and was knocked out in the next instant. A buzzer sounded when he went down and was soon dragged off the battlefield by Chef.

"Trent!" Gwen yelled.

"Head's up Gwen!" yelled Geoff.

The Goth girl looked up and saw a ninja flying towards him. Gwen drove her knee into the ninja's chin and followed up with a roundhouse kick. Izzy had also remained on the battlefield and fought several ninjas simultaneously. The crazy redhead held her ground exceptionally well and dispatched the trio with a series of well-placed hits and roundhouse kick and went to find more ninjas to battle. Harold was holding his own as well and proved to be quite the competent fighter. When a ninja approached Justin the team model quirked an eyebrow and removed his shirt thinking it'd work. The ninja was unfazed and pointed his blade at the boy's chest.

"Oh hell!" he said when he realized it hadn't worked.

The ninja swung his blade and attempted to lop off his head. Justin ducked with the blade sheering off some of his hair. With no other choice he went on the offensive and fought back with a punch to the face. Proving he's more than just a pretty face. On the other side of the woods next to the bear cave DJ, Heather, LaShawna, Lindsey and Beth cowered against the cavern wall as the ninjas raced through the woods towards them.

"DJ you're a guy defend us!" Heather said pushing him to the forefront.

"Are you nuts?! They'll chop me to bits!" he yelled in protest.

"You have to your the only one that can save us!" Beth pleaded. As much as he hated to admit it he knew they were right.

"Besides that your bigger than them!" Heather yelled. His eyes snapped open, she's right.

"I am bigger than them." he said facing the ninjas down and spread his arms and legs.

"A'ight you ready for this?!" he yelled.

Two ninjas jumped at him at once. DJ stood his ground and grabbed the two of them by the shoulders and knocked their heads together taking them out. The black teen dusted off his hands as a third one came at him with a sword. The ninja swung his sword vertically at DJ he dodged it as the blade hit the rock wall behind him. The girls screamed in terror as DJ grabbed him by the throat and sent him flying with a punch to the stomach. The ninja fell into the branches of a pine tree and hit the ground. The ninjas got up and ran away as he took a step forward and held his arms up ready to go another round. The girls cheered their teammate's victory.

"Yeah you guys better run!" he yelled. Lindsey and Beth hugged him on both sides and kissed his cheeks. Heather smiled and walked towards him.

"Good job DJ." And patted his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, now let's get back to the others." He said.

"Yeah!" Lindsey said.

"Ok!" said Beth.

Back at the campground Geoff and Bridgett had teamed up and stood back to back as they fought off the other ninjas. Duncan and Owen had the same plan in mind while Courtney continued to battle them on her own incapacitating one after another with hits to the face and balls. Gwen was holding her own with another spinning kick and Izzy was handling things just fine. Finally Trent had reentered the battle and tackled one ninja to the ground and hit him across the face.

"Ok guys, I think that's enough. You've defiantly proven you're worth today." Chris said breaking up the fight.

The ninjas stopped fighting Owen helped one off the ground.

"Geoff, Bridgett, Gwen, Izzy, Duncan and Owen nice work guys. Way to wail on those ninjas and DJ saw your battle dude. You were a real badass back there that's going to earn you some points. I can tell you guys come a long way since we first started on here. Lindsey, Heather, Beth, LaShawna not so much. All right well that's all for today, if you have any injuries go see Chef. Get some rest because we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. And be sure to catch us next time on Total Drama Island!" Chris said turning to the camera.

_Author's Note: I think I kept everyone pretty well in character after seeing most of the episodes. So yeah a little different from other fictions I hope. I dont plan on accepting any OCs if your thinking of asking, sorry guys. So yeah that's pretty much all I have to say for now. Hope you guys liked it, and let me know what you think. _

_Please Review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	2. Legacies, Part 1

_Author's Note: What's up guys? Merry Christmas, I'm back with another chapter in fact I didnt even plan on updating this for a while. But consider it an early Christmas present to those that read this. As I said this will take more of a superhero turn, based on real superheroes instead of made up ones. If you guys know of any that would fit the other characters I'd appreciate it. Happy Holidays and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. _:D

**Survival of the Sickest**

**Chapter 2**

**Legacies, Part 1**

The next morning the trumpet sounded bright and early as several of the campers were stirred awake by the noise. Several of the guys groaned and turned over in their sleep a few seconds later Duncan was up doing pushups in his sleep. After showers and breakfast the gang met out by the flagpole to receive their next challenge from Chris.

"Folks I got a special treat for ya, Geoff and Bridgett step forward." He said.

The two did as were told and walked up to Chris. The host smiled as he addressed them.

"Today's the day we begin that superhero training I was talking about. What you guys are going to do is learn up on the history of the superhero that's been assigned to you. And then you will later team up with them or do battle against them Bridgett your up first." He said.

As she stood there an on screen display dropped down showing her name and stats with the Killer Bass logo beside her.

"Seeing as you're a surfer chick we've decided your best match is Aquagirl. Best known as the sidekick of Aquaman. Geoff we dug a little deeper into the online search engines and decided that your best match is the Peacemaker. A little known superhero from DC Comics, we've provided you some of the basic material on their back-stories courtesy of Wikipedia. Luckily for you it's the condensed version good luck to both of you. The rest of you will receive your superhero identities later on." smiled Chris.

Cut scene to the confession can.

"Yeeeahh! All right bro! We're going to be superheroes! Ha ha. I have to say I was never really that much into comic books though but this is awesome!" said Geoff.

"I have to say, I'm rather impressed with what Chris came up with. I can't wait to put on my wetsuit. This should be good." Said Bridgett.

An hour later Geoff was in his cabin reading about the history of the Peacemaker on his bed. The more he read the more disturbed about it he became.

"No way! Guys check this out!" he said calling them over.

"What's up?" Duncan asked.

"According to this the original Peacemaker was really messed up in the head. It says here that his peace-through-violence stance was due to his dad being a Nazi death camp commandant and that he believed the ghosts of the people he killed lived inside his glass helmet. I'm not sure I want to be this guy now." He said.

"Yeah I can't say I blame you." Duncan said.

"Dude that's seriously messed up!" DJ added.

"It turns out there were other people that used the name Peacemaker, one was a dude in a battle suit and the latest one is a black guy that rides a motorcycle. Unlike the original this guy is perfectly sane and goes by the name of Mitchell Black." He said.

"Correct." Said Chris. The gang looked up and saw him standing with a heavily tattooed man wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and had a baseball cap covering his eyes.

"This is the current Peacemaker." He said introducing him to the group.

The Peacemaker had to duck as he came into the cabin. Geoff got off his bed and went to meet him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you dude, so I guess that means we're going to be working together?" he asked.

"Likewise." He said.

"Yeah…see we've offered up a little twist. You will be working with the Peacemaker but…" the host trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

Back at the girls cabin Bridgett was reading up on the history of Aquagirl.

"Hey guys did you know that at least six different woman had used the name but they only consider two of them to be official?" she asked turning on her back in her bed.

"No, don't really read comics. Though my brothers do." said LaShawna.

"I never could see the point of reading them." said Gwen.

"Hey I wonder what superhero they'll make me." Izzy said as she started babbling about all the different heroes she could be.

"Or maybe I'll be like a villain. I think that'd be waaay cooler than being a hero because I can get away with a lot more things and wouldn't have to ever apologise! Ah ha ha ha ha!" she added the rest of the girls looked at her strangely.

"Girl you worry me sometimes." LaShawna told her.

"Comic books are so immature." Heather said painting her nails.

"Yeah you'd know a thing or two about that wouldn't you?" LaShawna asked.

"Shut it lard butt!" she told her.

"What?! Oooh girl you did not just call me that!" she said jumping up and marched right over to the girl in question.

"Hey! What are you—stop it! Put me down! Put me down now!" she yelled as LaShawna carried her outdoors and over to the public bathrooms.

"Hey! Nooo! You'll hear from my attorney about this!" she yelled as LaShawna chucked her head first into a toilet. The teen dusted off her hands as Heather glugged in the filthy commode and struggled to free herself.

"That bitch had it coming for a long time. Just try and insult me again, I can think of things a lot worse than that!" LaShawna said as she walked back to the cabin.

A while later Heather was seen in the confession booth her hair sopping wet with flies buzzing around her.

"She is so going to pay for that." she told the camera before cutting out.

"You want me to go up against the original Peacemaker?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah which is why I brought along Mitchell, I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I actually want you to be careful dude this guy is seriously messed up in the head." Chris warned pointing at his own head.

"Then why did you let him on here?!" he asked.

"This is the same guy that let an escaped psycho killer onto the island." Commented Duncan. The Peacemaker gave Chris a disapproving glare.

"Ok, for the record that was Chef under the mask. I didn't actually know a real psycho killer was on the island!" he told the Peacemaker.

"Honestly I'm surprised this guy isn't in prison for all the stuff he's pulled." Said Duncan.

"Who says I haven't? All right well I'll let you two get acquainted and we'll see you on the field of battle later. Good luck Geoff." Chris said before leaving.

Confession booth.

"I have to say I actually feel a little better now that the real Peacemaker is here. I just hope everything turns out all right." Geoff said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I sure hope Geoff makes it through it ok. I'd hate to have anything happen to him." said Owen.

"Geoff? He should do just fine now that he's got that big guy on his side. Without him I'd say his chances were less than zero but then again after the way he battled those ninjas, who knows?" Commented Duncan.

An hour later Geoff and the third Peacemaker were called onto the battlefield.

"Geoff you ready dude?" Chris asked.

"As I'll ever be bro." he said slightly nervous.

On a ridge stood the original Peacemaker, Chris Smith. The first Peacemaker wore a blue t-shirt with a dove symbol on his chest, white pants with a red strip down the sides and wore a white mask with glass domed helmet and carried a blaster with a cord attached to a backpack-like device. The first Peacemaker pointed his blater at Geoff.

"Players on your mark...get set...go!" yelled Chris.

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? I hate to leave it on a cliffhanger but I hope you guys like it. More to come later on. Let me know what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas for heroes or villains some of the TDI cast may be paired up with. _

_Please review, _

_Happy Holidays_

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Legacies, Part 2

_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback so far I really appreciate everything. It's my pleasure to continue this fic, I have to say I've grown a little obsessed of TDI myself. But it's a healthy obsession ^_^. So let's get on with the next chapter hope you guys like it. _

**Survival of the Sickest**

**Chapter 3**

**Legacies, Part 2**

Geoff looked on in shock as the original Peacemaker pointed his weapon at him.

"Kid move!" Mitchell yelled as he opened fire on him.

A laser beam flew out of the pistol, Geoff screamed and took cover the laser beam hit the ground and exploded sending him into the air. Hitting the dirt face first he scrambled behind a large rock as Mitchell drew a pair of blasters and opened fire on Christopher Smith. The neo Peacemaker handed Geoff his weapon.

"Here take this!" he said.

"But I don't believe in using guns!" he said.

"You're already living up to your legacy. Just take it!" he yelled.

"I'm not going to take another man's life!" Geoff said as the first one continued his assault.

"This is not a request! Just take the blaster!" he yelled.

"I wont!" he yelled back.

"Geoff! There's a paintball gun lying on the other side of you!" Chris MacLean yelled at him.

The Peacemaker on the hilltop pointed his blaster at the host and other campers and opened fire. The team ducked as it blew up a chunk of earth.

"Are you crazy man?! Your going to get us all killed!" Duncan yelled at the host.

"Geoff be careful!" Bridgett warned.

The Peacemaker continued firing while Geoff and Mitchell remained in hiding.

"If you're going to do something go ahead and do it! That's what being a Peacemaker is all about. It's about action!" Mitchell said before turning and shooting at Smith.

"Now go!!!" he yelled. Geoff nodded and went out to retrieve the paintball blaster while Mitchell bought him some time.

Drawing the original Peacemaker's fire Mitchell stood tall behind the rock firing a continuous blast of laser fire at the man on the cliff. A couple beams hit him in the shoulder, the Peacemaker staggered back unloading his Plasma Rifle at his replacement. The beam blew apart the rock and sent him flying on his back. Geoff ran for the paintball gun as fast as his legs could carry him. The original Peacemaker saw him and turned his fire on the kid. Firing a blast, the beam hit just inches from his heels and blew Geoff high into the air. The kid tumbled picking up the paintball gun and unleashed a volley of colored paintballs at the Peacemaker hitting him in the helmet and chest blinding him in the process. The velocity of the paintballs knocked him back a few steps and staggered on the cliff's edge. Geoff took aim and fired one last shot at his predecessor. In slow motion the paintball flew up towards him and jammed the barrel of his plasma rifle. When the Peacemaker fired it exploded and knocked him off the cliff and into the river below. His friends cheered as Geoff held his paintball gun high in the air triumphant. The Peacemaker later washed to the shore and tried to wipe the smeared paint off the front of his glass helmet before removing it.

The guys ran onto the field and picked their comrade up hoisting him onto their shoulders. Geoff laughed as he looked down at them until he looked over and saw Mitchell lying on the ground. His expression changed as they put him down and rushed over to his teammate's side.

"Mitchell! Mitchell are you ok dude? Peacemaker!" he yelled dropping by his side.

The Peacemaker lay still for a moment Geoff shook him and the hero choked and opened his eyes.

"Ugh, Did we get him?" he asked.

"Yeah dude you should have seen it. I mean I don't know what happened the second I grabbed the gun I was in the zone. I knocked him off a cliff. Oh man I hope he's ok." He said. The Peacemaker smiled.

"You did great kid. It's like I said you really lived up to the namesake." Mitchell said.

"Chris can you check and see if the other Peacemaker is all right?" he asked.

"Certainly Geoff. Chef can you go check and see if our guest is still alive?" Chris asked.

Chef nodded and went over to the edge.

"He's alive!" he called.

"Awesome." Said Chris.

"What?" asked Geoff.

"You see we actually asked the two of these to come to our little island. While it's true that he isn't in his right mind both the first and third Peacemakers agreed to participate in our little sport, which means you get invincibility and advance to the next round!" Chris said holding up Geoff's arm in triumph. The guys cheered and Bridgett wrapped her arms around Geoff.

"You were awesome man!" she said hugging him.

"Thanks Bridgett." He smiled. She smiled back before kissing him catching Geoff off guard so much so that his hat spun around in the air before resting on his head.

"All right!" he yelled punching the air and kissed her back. The rest of the campers cheered.

Chris Smith the original Peacemaker made his way up to the group and stood behind Chris MacLean and the current Peacemaker.

"So we cool man?" MacLean asked.

"Yeah, I still get paid right?" Smith asked.

"Totally we'll talk about it in my trailer." He said leading the Peacemaker away. Mitchell stayed with the group a second longer and looked on in pride at the young man surrounded by his friends.

"Nice working with ya kid." He said before leaving.

"Oh wait! Mr. Black…" he said rushing up to the Peacemaker.

"So you knew what was going to happen all along?" he asked.

"Well Chris gave us a vague idea of what was going to happen and sort of had to improv the rest. But you met the challenge and passed with flying colors, you may make a great Peacemaker one of these days. If you choose to be a hero, there isn't a guy I'd rather work with than you right now." He said pushing down on Geoff's hat. The cowboy laughed pushing it out of his eyes and smiled at the hero.

"Thanks dude!" he said.

"Ya'll take care of yourselves now." He said before turning to leave. The rest of the campers said their good-byes to Mitchell as he turned to leave.

"I can't believe you made it out of that." said Gwen.

"You've earned my respect." Said Duncan.

"Yeah well, what can I say guys? I got the skills needed to pass." Geoff shrugged.

Duncan gave his friend a noogie as the rest of the team gathered around him.

"All right Aquagirl your next!" Chris said to Bridgett.

"Sweet I'll get my wetsuit." She said walking off.

"Good luck Bridgett!" Geoff yelled.

"All right while she's getting ready let's check in on the results of some of the other campers. DJ your superhero identity is Static, best known from the popular cartoon Static Shock from a few years back. Originally belonging to Milestone, Static had been transferred over to DC and will be featured in next year's Teen Titans lineup." Said Chris.

"Well all right!" DJ said.

"And speaking of which, give it up for our returning contestant!" Chris said.

The campers heard a rustling in the woods and turned to see Cody walk up to them.

"Hey guys!" he waved.

"Cody?" asked Gwen.

"Yep that's right we decided this kid hasn't had enough punishment so we brought him back. So we brought him back as fellow superhero Kid Flash." He said.

"It's great to be back Chris." He said walking up to the host.

"Here's your article on Bart Allen courtesy of Wikipedia you'll be working along side your fellow Gophers. That's all the time we have for now, tune in as Bridgett faces her next challenge as Aquagirl on the next thrill packed episode of…Total Drama Island!" said Chris.

_Author's Note: Guys I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little crappy. Writing for TDI is a lot easier than I thought, havent been sleeping well the last few weeks but hopefully that'll come to an end soon. I hope everyone had a great Christmas break, let me know what you think of this chapter and who else you'd like to see brought back. Still not taking OC submissions just focusing on characters from the show for the time being. Sorry guys. Also if you have any other ideas for heroes or villains I'd be more than happy to hear them. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Fat Bottomed Girls

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with another chapter, hope everyone had a good Christmas while I was away. I think your really going to like this next chapter. Enjoy. _

**Survival of the Sickest**

**Chapter 4**

**Making a Splash**

Little did anyone know one of their own had gone AWOL during filming. While everyone else was busy watching the battle between Geoff and the Peacemaker, Justin had snuck off to do his own research. Breaking into Chris' trailer the teen sat down at his desk and went through files on the host's computer.

"It's got to be here somewhere." He said scanning his personal files.

"Let's see, plans for the contestants, who's up next…who's likely to advance…who might get killed…immunity bracelets. Come on Chris where is it? Where could he have put that?" he asked as he continued sorting.

"Wait here's something." He said pulling up an icon of a silver suitcase.

The doorknob to the trailer turned behind him. The teen jumped and closed out the program, someone was here. Thinking fast he dove under the bed next to the trailer as Chris and the two Peacemakers climbed the steps into the trailer. The host sat down at his desk with the two guys standing behind him.

"All right for doing such a bang up job today, here are your paychecks. $1000 Canadian Dollars as promised." He said handing them two checks.

The two men took their checks. Justin pounded his fist on the floor. How could he miss those?!

"What was that?" Chris asked. Mitchell and Smith looked around not sure what made the sound. Justin lay still with his hand cupped over his mouth. The guys shrug it off as nothing.

"Thanks Chris." Said Mitchell.

"No problem, come back anytime." The host said before turning back to his desk. The two men turned to leave.

"Hey who opened up my files?" he asked noticing the minimized box on the bottom of the screen.

Justin cursed inwardly he was certain he closed it out. Chris opened it up and typed on his computer for a bit making sure everything was in place. As fate would have it this was the one place where he didn't have a camera in place. After messing around on it for a bit he shut down the computer and got up to leave. As soon as he was gone Justin came out from hiding sticking his head and arm out from under the bed, when the door shut and locked he got up and went to the computer and quickly turned it back on. It didn't take long for the computer to boot up and in two minutes he was back in business. After sorting through the files once again he found the suitcase icon from earlier. Taking a USB drive from his pocket he jammed it into the port and downloaded the program ejected it shut down the computer again and snuck out once the coast was clear.

A while later he was back in the guys cabin taking out a laptop he hid under the bed and opened it up. Once it was booted up he installed the flash drive to the side of his computer and began examining what he had taken off of Chris'.

"Just as I thought, there is another suitcase on the island. I gotta hand it to you Chris, you've done a masterful job of screwing with us." He said to no one.

"Now, let's see where you hid this little gem." He cracked his fingers and went to work.

Chris was nobody's fool and encrypted what was on the file. It would take a while for him to figure out its location. Justin may not be a computer genius but even he knew how to hack a system. Despite what everyone else thought He wasn't just a self-absorbed pretty boy; he was a self-absorbed pretty boy with a plan.

Back outside Bridgett was getting ready for her contest. Chris had supplied her with an additional surprise her own Aquagirl costume. As Bridgett came out of the trailer Geoff and the others were stunned by her new suit.

"No way." He said.

"Wow." Duncan said.

Bridgett's costume came in two pieces, the bottoms where form fitting deep blue pants with black streaks and a white top that showed her midriff with dark blue sleeves that came up to her biceps with a splash of white between the sleeve and shoulder. The front of her uniform was white with a blue crescent line hugging the outside of her bust, from the neck to the collarbone and just above her bust was the same deep sea cameo design that finished off the look. Another noticeable feature was that she was barefoot.

"How do I look?" she asked. The guys' jaws hit the ground.

"We'll let you know as soon as their brains start working again." Heather commented.

"Bridgett…wow, just wow!" Geoff said.

"Yeah!" said Owen.

"Guys!" yelled Heather. The bass snapped out of their trance.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" Duncan asked. Courtney rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"All right, whip up the wave generator and let's see what she can do. We're going to make this a little easier for her. Aquagirl, your job is to rip the curl for the longest time and make it all the way to the end of the tube when you do, your to retrieve the stuffed animal that lies on the platform inside the shark infested pool without getting eaten. Think you can do that?" asked Chris.

"No problem." She said with her surfboard in hand.

"You can do it Bridgette!" yelled Geoff. The others cheered her on as she made her way over to the lake.

"All right ready?" Chris asked. She gave the thumbs up.

"Bring that puppy up to max velocity." He told the crew as they fired up the wave generator and didn't take long for it to start generating 10-foot waves.

Bridgette held her balance as she sailed through the curl; she gained momentum as the board raised up. Leaning to the inside she ran her hand through the water cycling around her, her friends cheered her on. She was reaching the end as the wave collapsed behind her. Seemed as though it would be an easy win for the girl. As the guys watched Justin rejoined the group without anyone noticing, watching her compete. A second later she came out of the tube as it collapsed and headed towards the shark infested waters where the stuffed dolphin lay. Shark fins cut across the surface and made their way towards her. A shark finally surfaced bearing its teeth at the girl. Bridgette stared down the animal as she continued towards him and jumped in the air. The shark devoured the board Bridgette ran across the shark's back, missing it's massive jagged dorsal fin and leapt off the mighty beast as two more surfaced bearing their fangs at her. Never flinching she leapt and used each of them as stepping stones and flipped through the air catching the stuffed toy upside down and went under. The sharks swam after him. Geoff and the other teens were dead silent fearing the worst, in the next second she emerged in the shark's mouth and brought her to the shore seemingly sitting in it's mouth where she stood up and the shark retreated, and held up the soggy toy triumphant. Their stunned silence suddenly erupted into applause as Geoff ran up and hugged her spinning her around in his arms as the rest of the team gathered around her.

"And Bridgette wins! I don't believe it!" Chris yelled.

"Wow, damn I gotta say that's pretty impressive. Seems as though I got a bigger challenge in these guys than I thought." Justin thought to himself.

"That is incredible!" Harold said.

"Yeah you can say that again." he replied.

"Now that is one badass chick!" LaShawna said.

"She is pretty good." Courtney said.

"Pretty good? Are you kidding me?! Did you not see her take on those sharks?!!" LaShawna yelled. The guys continued celebrating as she came up to the rest of her female teammates.

"Great job out there Aquagal." Gwen said high fiving her.

"Thanks, it's nothing really." She said nonchalant.

"Yeah but the part with the sharks was really awesome." She said as Chris approached her.

"And Bridgette advances to the next round, seriously that was aw-ha-ha-some!" he said.

"Thanks Chris." She smiled.

"And that's all the time we have for today, tune in next week for another thrilltastic episode of…Total. Drama. Island!" he said.

"Another love letter?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"I thought you broke up with Harold?" she asked.

"I did. I told him it wasn't going to work, but he won't take a hint. Still, little guy's determined." She said.

"Well maybe you should give him another chance? I mean it's obvious he likes you. He just has his own weird way of showing It." she told her.

"Yeah I guess your right." moaned LaShawna.

"I'll go think about It." she said excusing herself from the table. And threw her food in the trash before taking off.

"Bye." Said Gwen.

A while later she was in the woods thinking to herself seemingly lost in her thoughts. She'd been through a lot the past few weeks, of all the people she'd hook up with she never thought it'd be Harold who was practically the second coming of Napoleon Dynamite. I mean this guy was like the epitome of nerddome. Always going off about his skills when he has next to none, at least it seemed that way on the surface. There was certainly a lot more to him that meets the eye, especially during the dodgebrawl tournament all that time she thought he was just bullshittin' about his made up skills. But he meant what he said, it's true he's not the most athletic dude but…the guy's got talent. But what probably surprised her the most was when he wrote the love letter to her. Who knew the guy had such depth? Such passion? Guess all that pent up sexual frustration will do that to a man. And who knew she'd be more jealous of Heather when she flashed her goodies to Harold during that race? That…that really caught her by surprise, yeah she hated Heather, but that night she had never been redder. And after what she did to Heather in the woods, well let's just say it's a good thing the cameras weren't there to see it.

Still this string bean of a man stirred up all kinds of feelings inside her. Some she weren't sure she was ready to deal with. She hadn't really dated a white guy before, and Harold seemed so far removed from the guys she was use to seeing. She wasn't racist, she was just use to dating guys that were strong and confidant and had serious B-ball skills and Harold…most certainly wasn't. Actually he was pretty confidant for a nerd so one out of three wasn't bad. Maybe she should give him another….

As she came back to the campground she saw him in the hot tub, bubbles flowing scented mini candles lining the ridge and finally…

_Are you going to take me home tonight? _

_Ah, down beside that red firelight_

_Are you going to let it all hang out tonight? _

_Fat bottomed girls _

_You make the rockin' world go round_

Her jaw dropped when she saw him and heard the music. The woman smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head good-naturedly.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm, Harold you are something else." She smiled.

"Hey LaShawna, wanna join me?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Well sure, Sugar let me go get changed real fast." She smiled and sauntered off.

"Yes!" he said and pumped his arm back in triumph. The scene later cut to the confession can.

"I knew I'd win her over with my manly charm." He said flexing for the camera.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again that Harold is something else." LaShawna said before cutting out.

A while later she had rejoined him in her bathing suit as she seemed down in the water, which ran over a little bit as she entered. Harold just smiled as he reached behind and handed her a Coke can.

"Thanks Shug." She said.

"No problem." He smiled as the song continued in the background.

_Hey I was just a skinny lad_

_Never knew no good from bad_

_But I knew life before I left my nursery_

_Left alone with big fat fanny_

_She was such a naught nanny_

_Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me_

_Hey hey_

They smiled, as they got closer to each other. He couldn't believe it actually worked, actually he knew all along but still this was awesome.

"So what drew you to me?" she asked.

"Honestly I can't say for sure, I guess it's because you're so different from the other girls I've seen. I mean you got personality and you don't take crap off of anyone. That's an admirable quality if I've seen one. Plus you don't care what others think of how you look. Not many girls are like that." he said, the pop tab hissed as he opened it.

"Aww. You know, you're all right. And that means a lot coming from you." she smiled and pinched his cheek.

_I've been singing with my band_

_Across the wire across the land_

_I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way_

_But their beauty and their style_

_Went kind of smooth after a while_

_Take me to them dirty ladies every time_

_Oh wont you take me home tonight? _

_Oh down beside your red firelight_

_Oh and you give it all you got_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

He smiled and rubbed his cheek after she let go of it. The heavyset girl rested against the back of the Jacuzzi and smiled at him.

"You know, I gotta say Harold you're a lot different than when I first met you. I mean you're not the guy I thought you were. When I first met you I thought you were just this awkward teenager that didn't interact much with anyone and had your own little quirks, I was right about that. But after reading your letter I saw there's a lot more to you than that. You're a real cool cat you know that?" she smiled.

"That's what I've been telling people all along, but nobody ever believed Me." he said.

"Well I believe you sugar bear." She said. Harold smiled and blushed.

_Hey listen here_

_Now your mortgages and homes_

_I got stiffness in the bones_

_Aint no beauty queen in this locality (I tell you)_

_Oh but I still get my pleasure _

_Still got my greatest treasure_

_Heap big woman you gonna make a big man out of me_

_Now get this. _

His blush became brighter as he made his way towards LaShawna; the heat from the Jacuzzi was steaming up his glasses, as he got closer to her, she leaned forward and closed the distance kissing him.

_Oh you gonna take me home tonight (please)_

_Oh down beside your red firelight_

_Oh you gonna let it all hang out tonight_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

_Get on your bikes and ride. _

As they broke their kiss, she gently kissed him on his brow as he gazed upon her massive melons.

"You mind?" he asked. She nodded as he put his arms around her and rested his head on her chest.

"Boooya!" he said softly. LaShawna chuckled as she held him.

"Boy you are something else." She told him.

"I know it!" he replied still hugging her breasts.

Oooooh yeah them fat bottomed girls

_Fat bottomed girls_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

_Yes, yes. _

Author's Note: All right, what'd you think of that. It's funny I was thinking of that song earlier and when the image of LaShawna hit, I knew I had to do a Harold impressing LaShawna hot tub scene. I honestly never thought I'd do Harold/LaShawna but there are times when I suprise even myself. Hope you guys liked it. I know what your going to say, 'can you please do Duncan and Courtney next?' I guess we'll have to see what happens. Well that's all for now. Let me know what you think. Also any thoughts on DJxKatie? I'm just curious cuz I heard that pairing's been floating around some.

Please Review,

Green Gallant.


	5. The Sound of Thunder

**Survival of the Sickest**

**Chapter 5**

**The Sound of Thunder**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, we kicked off our big superhero challenge by having our boy Geoff team up with and square off against the original Peacemaker. Geoff stayed true to his pacifistic ways even while being shot at with a plasma rifle, refusing to take a gun from the third Peacemaker Geoff made a dive for a nearby paintball gun and took his rival to the cleaners winning him invincibility. Then it was time for Bridgett to strap on the wetsuit and become Aquagirl. The lil' surfer chick proved she had what it takes and then some, by using the sharks infront of her as stepping-stones. Meanwhile it seems as though someone has broke into my office and gone through my files. I haven't figured out yet who it was, since I don't actually have any cameras in my room. But now I'm seriously beginning to reconsider. With two of our campers having passed with flying colors I've decided to raise the stakes by inviting an actual villain onto the island. Have I made the wrong decision, and could I have possibly doomed the entire cast including myself? See what happens on this episode of…Total. Drama. Island." Chris said.

Earlier that morning it had begun to storm; the skies were black and lightning flashed as rain poured down on the island. The cabins shook to the rolling thunder waking Gwen and Owen. The Goth girl moaned and threw the pillow over her head as she tried to drown out the sounds. Elsewhere Geoff got up to take a shower heading over to the bathhouse ignoring the thunder and lightning as he went in. the lightning struck the roof of the bathhouse as Geoff's screams could be heard outside not knowing if he was struck. A while later he sat in a fetal position in the mess hall completely black with smoke rising from the back of his head while the rest of the campers ate their breakfasts.

"Dude you really should have known better than to do that." Chris told him.

"I didn't think I was actually in danger! I mean I've showered plenty of times while it was storming out!" he wined.

"Well maybe next time you'll actually use some common sense. Ok, campers today's challenge is a bit different. DJ and Cody you guys will be working as partners today as you take on an honest to God supervillain!" he said.

"What?! Chris are you crazy?" Gwen said standing up.

"There's been some debate about that. But I promise you, you guys are perfectly safe." He affirmed.

"Who's the villain we're going up against?" asked Cody.

"The Weather Wizard is an enemy of the Flash. As Kid Flash, you and DJ are to try and stop him from ruining the island with his weather wand. It's as simple as that." he replied with a smile.

"Why would you even bring him here?" Cody asked.

"The ratings, what else?" he shrugged.

"I suggest you get into costume, your challenge starts in one hour…or sooner depending on what kind of damage he causes." Chris said. The scene later cut to the confession can.

"I can't believe Chris is having us do this!" Cody said.

"I know I'm not exactly the bravest brother on the island, but I feel better knowing that Cody doesn't have to face him alone. I just wish it wasn't me. A guy that can control the weather?! There's no telling what that guy will do!" DJ said before cutting out.

A while later in the cabin Cody was slipping into his Kid Flash uniform.

"Can you help zip me up?" he asked Duncan. His friend took hold of the zipper and pulled it up for him as he slipped on his mask and zipped up the back.

Cody's uniform was yellow with red pants and a jagged bolt design for a belt, yellow wrap around shin guards with a serrated point on the outside. And had red gloves with wrist and forearm guards in the same style. On his chest was a while circle with black outline and a red lightning bolt that streaked across at an angle. His mask covered his face leaving his hair, eyes, and mouth exposed and had a pair of red lightning bolt ear cowls to finish it off. Meanwhile DJ changed into his uniform slipping on a black sleeveless shirt with a gold ring and stylized thunderbolt on his chest. Black cargo pants and blue kicks, with a large black and blue overcoat with yellow trim inside, dark blue gloves and finally the white face mask and goggles and a dreadlock wig finishing off the look.

The two heroes stood out in uniform a while later standing next to each other.

"You ready for this?" DJ asked.

"As I'll ever be." He replied nervously.

In the distance streaks of lightning could be seen touching the forest beyond them, the two guys braced themselves. They seemed to be focused on a single direction, Cody tried his best not to pee his pants like before. While DJ steadied his nerves as best he could. It wasn't hard to tell that they were scared and watched the rampant lightning fly through the trees.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Chris yelled running over to Kid Flash. The host took out a syringe and jammed it in his arm before he could get a sentence out.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled rubbing his arm.

"This is Velocity 9, it'll give you superspeed so you stand a better chance against him." he said.

"Yo what about me?" DJ yelled.

"Sorry man, your on your own." He said before retreating.

"What?! Dude you cannot be serious!" he yelled back.

"Head's up!" Cody yelled and pushed DJ out of the way as a stray lightning bolt jumped out of the forest and nearly struck them.

"Whoa what the hell?!" yelled DJ.

In the next second a black and green streak raced towards them and punched Cody in the face. The kid speedster toppled back end over end before he was hit a second time and sent flying into the campground sign, the campers ducked as he flew over them and hit the ground a second later with blood gushing from his nose.

"What the hell's wrong with you Chris?" yelled Gwen.

"Who is that guy?" asked Courtney.

"Is he the Weather Wizard?" Heather asked.

"I'm Inertia." He said before attacking the others.

DJ raced over and tried to stop him but was knocked aside by the villain. In the next instant he made his way over to Cody. But Cody took off in the next second his superspeed powers finally kicking in. Kid Flash and Inertia raced across the island, with Inertia fast on his tail. Cody kicked it up a notch and went Mach One in an instant. The two speedsters raced around the island several times over leaving DJ to face the Weather Wizard alone. A bolt of lightning shot out of the woods and struck DJ, but instead of electrocuting him something amazing happened. He had absorbed the lightning, power becoming his own. He felt himself spin around as the power surged through him. He felt himself growing stronger, braver, and more confident in himself. As he powered up he could almost hear a chorus in the background playing.

Gotta be-be

_Gotta be-be_

_Superhero…_

_Static Shock!_

DJ punched the ground unleashing a fork of lightning and exploded underneath the ground as Kid Flash raced by Inertia was caught up in the blast and hurled backwards. The gang cheered as the evil speedster landed hard on his back.

"An incredible comeback from DJ, go get em man!" yelled Chris.

DJ smiled as the power coursed through his body and lunged himself at Inertia. The green speedster could barely register what just happened when he saw DJ pounce and recovered by slamming both soles of his feet into DJ's chest. The champion flew back as Inertia rushed after him and punched him in the chest repeatedly before he could even reach the ground. His teammates groaned as they watched him take the beating. It was the worst they had seen yet. As Kid Flash looked on he knew he had to do something and reentered the fight and blindsided Inertia with a tackle. The two speedsters rolled across the ground as Kid Flash was about to deliver a punch Inertia elbowed his face and knocked him off and then proceeded to pummel young Cody.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Gwen asked the host.

"Maybe not but I will! Come on!" said Geoff.

Duncan soon joined him as they went down to challenge the speedster.

"You're just going to stand there while they get beaten?" asked Courtney.

"They have to handle this on their own, if they want to help that's their problem." Chris said.

"Ugh, your unbelievable!" she scoffed.

Geoff grabbed Inertia by the shoulder and was met with a fist to the face knocking the cowboy back. Duncan ambushed him but was also no match for the green speedster and was knocked down as well, by this time DJ started to recover and saw his friends in danger.

"Not in my house. Hey Inertia!" he yelled. The speedster looked back and saw Static fly towards him.

In a split second Inertia turned and got him with a clothesline. The hero choked as he hung there and fell to the ground. The evil speedster brought his hands together making a sledgehammer attack and brought it down on the young teen, Kid Flash intercepted him again with a head butt to the stomach and sent Inertia back into a tree. Kid grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face rattling the evil speedster.

"Arent you going to stop this?!" Gwen yelled.

"They could seriously get hurt!" said Bridgett.

"Chris do something!" yelled LaShawna.

"You know what I think your right." he told them and held up his arm. Chef nodded and pressed a button on a remote teleporting Inertia out of the battle. Cody landed face down a second later.

"What just happened?" Heather asked.

"Their holograms?" asked Gwen.

"Not entirely, see they were here but when you guys started complaining I sent them away." He explained.

"So they weren't holograms?" she asked.

"Oh no they were real all right, speaking of which I think that just teleported away Inertia and not the Weather Wizard." He said. Gwen and the others gasped.

"You guys ok down there?" Chris asked.

DJ was laying face down on the ground but lifted a thumbs-ups signaling he was fine...for the most part. A simular response came from Geoff as well, Duncan was sitting up and rubbed his face. Over by the tree Cody turned over and leaned partway against the tree trunk. Gwen rushed over to Cody's side as the rest of the team attended to their teammates.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, never better." he smiled and nearly passed out.

"You did great out there, that was really brave the way you saved DJ." she said. The kid speedster flashed a crooked smile at the girl.

"Thanks Gwen." he said.

"All right let's the others to the infirmary if they need it." said Chris.

_AN: Hey sorry for the late update, kind of busy with other stuff but I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
